


The Confession

by michael_mell



Series: The adventures of trans, autistic boyf riends [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Autistic Jeremy Heere, Autistic Michael Mell, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, boyf riends - Freeform, they're trans and autistic and in love sorry I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_mell/pseuds/michael_mell
Summary: Michael confesses to Jeremy... 'nuff said





	The Confession

Jeremy was gonna hate him.   
Michael took a breath in. Let it out. In. Out. In. Out. He gnaws on his red chew necklace—he had brought a two-pack of them on a whim one night off Amazon, and gave the blue one to Jeremy (because nothing beats neurodivergent solidarity via matching best friend chew necklaces)—as he continues breathing; all the while his fingers click and spin and flick and tap and clack his fidget cube to keep them away from his face. In. Out. In. Out.   
“Jeremy?”  
“Hm?” his best friend of thirteen years pauses his video game, sets aside the controller, and turns to look at Michael, “What is it?”  
“I have something to tell you…”  
“It’s not bad, is it?” Jeremy asks, eyebrows melting in concern. Michael gulps thickly as his gut twists—Jeremy cares so much for him. He couldn’t mess this up.  
“Not...bad...but–”  
“Not good?”  
Michael nods. It wouldn’t be good if he didn’t do this right.   
“Jeremy, I—I really kinda like you!”  
Silence.  
“W-what did you say?” Jeremy sputters as a blush blossoms across his freckled cheeks.   
“I said I...like—no, I love you!—I love you, Jeremy!”   
Michael anxiously watches Jeremy’s expression at it morphs from one of confusion into one of joy.  
“Y-y-y-ou really...like me?”  
“I said it, didn’t I?”  
A smile explodes across Jeremy’s face as he tackles Michael onto the bed in a hug.  
“I love you too, you dork.”  
Michael grins.


End file.
